DESCRIPTION (Abstract of the application) The most complex biological functions involve the simultaneous expression of hundreds, or perhaps thousands of genes and proteins. Recent technological advances and the establishment of large comprehensive sequence databases, which have resulted from the various genome-sequencing projects, have made it possible to analyze global mRNA and protein expression patterns. The new technological advances will facilitate the study of gene and protein expression profiles include high-density nucleic acid microarrays and mass spectrometer-based proteomics. High costs and lack of technical expertise have limited the use of these technologies by many investigators. Thus, a reasonable solution for making genomics and proteomics technologies more accessible is the establishment of multi-user Biotechnology Centers. We propose to establish a NIDDK Biotechnology Center at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center (College of Medicine and Children's Hospital). There are 51 NIDDK funded investigators at the UC Medical Center. In addition, the proposed Biotechnology Center will be a resource for NIDDK funded investigators at three nearby institutions: Ohio State University (n=17); University of Kentucky (n=8); and University of Louisville (n=8). We have already begun developing both mRNA (genomics) and protein (proteomics) profiling facilities, which are staffed with highly trained individuals. Institutional funding has been used to purchase most of the major equipment. Funding of the Biotechnology will allow us to expand our capabilities so that four priority services can be provided to NIDDK investigators: 1) the construction of high-quality custom subtracted cDNA libraries, which are used to make microarray templates, 2) the robotic printing of high-density cDNA microarrays onto glass slides, 3) 2-dimensional (2-D) protein gel analysis and proteomics using state-of-the-art mass spectrometry, and 4) bioinformatics support. The high-throughput capabilities of our facilities can provide both genomics and proteomics support to a large number of NIDDK-funded investigators. In addition, we will provide training in the use of global gene and protein expression technologies to graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty members.